USE YOUR FISTS! An iDOLMSTER fanfic
by gracegrrl007
Summary: It's day day of Producer's birthday, and all he wants is his Special Yummy Chip Stuff. But each girl he sends out to get them only comes back with two or more boys fighting for them! What will happen when the girls realize two or three loves is too much? Which boy will win? And will poor Producer ever get his chips? In the end, there's only one thing to say: "USE YOUR FISTS !"
1. An Eye for an Eye? Futami Ami and Mami

"Mami-chan, hurry up! We'll miss the grand opening of Matching-Clothes-'R'-Us!" Ami Futami whined over her shoulder to the older twin, Mami Futami. Mami laughed and raced to catch up to her sister.

"I'm coming! I can't wait to see what cute matching clothes they have," she squealed. Ami nodded.

"Yeah, yeah! And I'll bet they have cute overalls...I'm excited," she admitted. Mami grabbed her twin's hand and ran a little faster.

"Well, if we don't hurry, we'll miss it...!" she reminded Ami.

"R-right!" Ami gasped, speeding up. The twins made it in plenty of time. However, the line to get in was long, filled with many pairs of twins, mothers and daughters, and even fathers and sons.

"Eleven, twelve, thirteen...fourteen! Eh...? Ami-chan, I count fourteen pairs ahead of us!" Mami complained.

"And fourteen times two is..." Ami began, calculating the sum in her head.

"Twenty-eight!" both twins exclaimed at the same time.

"Aw, that's twenty-eight individual people in front of us," Ami moaned.

"Well, what matters is that we get there and find the fashionable overalls before anyone else," Mami said. Ami nodded.

"Excuse me," said a pair of voices from behind them. The twins turned. A pair of male twins was standing in front of them.

"Is this the line for Matching-Clothes-'R'-Us?" the younger-seeming twin asked.

Ami nodded again. "Mm-hm," she said.

The older-seeming twin smiled. "Then we made it alright."

"Aw...?! Hikaru, I count fourteen pairs ahead of us...I told you to move faster," the younger twin whined.

"There are fifteen pairs, actually," Ami and Mami corrected.

"That's even more, Hikaru..."

"Jeez, Hikari...we got here as fast as we could. You can't blame me for being slower then you," the older twin sighed.

Ami grinned. "Oh, hey, I'm Ami!"

"And I'm Mami," Mami put in.

"And we're the Futami twins!" both girls said gleefully.

"I'm Hikari," the younger male twin introduced.

"And my name's Hikaru," the older twin added.

"We're the Takahashi twins," both boys finished.

"Nice to meet you!" all four said at once. The two pairs of twins burst out laughing.

"N fu fu, it's nice to meet other twins, at last," Mami said. "Oh...look, Ami-chan. The line is moving!"

Ami grabbed her sister's hand and began to drag her forwards. The Takahashi twins followed them. They continued to follow them until both pairs of twins had reached the section for Fashionable Overalls. It was when Ami and Hikari both reached for the same pair when Ami first realized they'd been followed. Their hands touched briefly before Hikari pulled his hand away and allowed Ami to take the pair. Ami blushed slightly.

"Hey, hey...Mami-chan, look! Hikarin and Hikachi are here too," she pointed out.

"Hm...? Oh...would ya look at that. I thought we were the only people in the world who enjoyed making bold fashion statements," Mami pointed out. Then, suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Mami's waist and someone grabbed the pair of overalls she'd been examining. Mami blushed and turned around to try to save the overalls. She expected to find Hikaru standing there, but instead, she was face-to-face with a black-haired boy with sharp green eyes. An identical-looking boy was a few feet behind him, but Mami's twin seemed a lot more dark than his brother.

"I needed these," Mami's twin muttered. Then he turned and handed the overalls to his brother, who squealed with delight.

"Well, y'know...I was looking at that," Mami pouted.

The boy shrugged. "So? Daichi wanted them."

"I wanted them too."

"Too bad."

"Hey, are you guys twins too?" Ami cut in.

The boy named Daichi looked up from his examination of the overalls and nodded vigorously. "Yup! I'm Daichi, and that's Dai!" he exclaimed, pointing to Mami's twin. Dai raised a hand as a greeting.

"I'm Mami, and that's Ami," Mami announced.

"Nice to meet you guys! Hey, they're cute, aren't they, Dai?" Daichi asked.

Dai shrugged. "I guess..."

Ami giggled. "Well, thanks," she said proudly.

"Are you guys here to shop for overalls too?"

"Well, Daichi is. I'm just helping him look..."

"Cool! Eh...Dai-Dai, why don't you like overalls?"

"Please don't ever call me that again..."

"Dai-Dai?"

"That's the one..."

Ami chuckled. "Dai-Dai. Dai-Dai. Dai-Dai."

"Shut up already!"

Mami laughed. "Ami-chan, you're evil..."

Ami nodded. "Yup!"

"Hey, Ami-chan, look at this pair," Hikari suddenly cut in. Ami turned and laughed at the ridiculousness of the polka-dotted, bright orange overalls in his hands. Hikari laughed back. Mami smiled and started looking for overalls again. For the rest of the time, the three pairs of twins laughed and searched and shopped. Ami and Mami walked home together afterwards, carting three shopping bags stuffed with clothes between them.

"You think Nii-chan will be mad that we spent his money?" Ami asked.

Mami shrugged. "I dunno."

"I hope I get to see them again some day," Ami sighed wistfully. "Hikarin and Daichi-pyon, that is."

"Well, I'd love to see Dai-Dai and Hikachi again too," Mami said. "They seemed fun...well, Hikachi at least."

Ami nodded. "Yeah, yeah! I'm glad I got their phone numbers. I wonder if they understand symbol-and-faces-texting, the way we do it."

Mami smiled. "Let's hope so." For the rest of the day, the twins thought of their newly-discovered potential loves.


	2. Forever Waiting Stops Now! Miura Azusa

"Oh my...I got lost again," Azusa Miura sighed to herself, sitting on the park bench. She knew she was only a few miles from the agency, but she couldn't remember where she'd come from. She looked up at the clouds, hoping they could help her find a way home, but all they did was distract her until it was late. She looked down at her watch. "Oh...o-oh no! It's already 6:00? When did it get so late?" She stood. "I have to find the agency..."

Another hour passed, but Azusa only managed to get herself even more lost. She collapsed on a different bench in the middle of a crowded city and took out her cell phone. She was just about to call Producer to pick her up when her battery died and her phone shut off. Azusa was left with little more then a die-hard optimism and a knowledge that the agency was far away. She was about to go wander around some more when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you lost?"

Azusa straightened up and her eyes widened a bit. She turned and found a young man, in his early twenties, she guessed, smiling down at her.

"Oh, was I thinking out loud?" she asked him curiously. He laughed.

"Nah, you just looked lost. Where did you come from?"

"Well, I came from my mother's womb..."

"Not that. I mean, where are you trying to go?"

"Oh." Azusa giggled. "Sorry...well, I'm trying to get to 765 Pro...that's my agency."

The man cocked his head. "Are you an idol? Oh, and I'm Noboru Matsumoto."

"Yes, I am an idol. I'm Azusa Miura," Azusa introduced.

"Oh yeah, you're in Ryuugu Komachi!" Noboru exclaimed. "Nice to meet you."

"Thank you, same to you," Azusa said sweetly. "Well, anyways...do you know how to get to the agency?"

"Not exactly. Stay right here while I get a map," Noboru ordered.

Azusa nodded. "Thank you," she said gratefully. Noboru ran off. The next thing Azusa knew, someone was behind her with their hand on her mouth. Azusa struggled and managed to make small noises.

"Shh," hissed a voice. "Just come over here!"

"But Noboru-kun told me to stay here..." Azusa whimpered, pulling the hand from her mouth.

"Pssh, but you're an idol! C'mon, I wanna buy you some frozen yogurt," the person said.

"I love frozen yogurt!" Azusa exclaimed, distracted. "My favorite flavor is peach...!"

"Come on, then," the person insisted. "I'll buy you some peach frozen yogurt."

"OK!" Azusa turned so that she could see the person who was offering to buy her treat. He was a tall, thin boy, with shoulder-length brown hair and light orange eyes. He wore a smile on his face, and a green T-shirt on his body, along with a pair of torn jeans. He looked no older then 19.

"I'm Toshiyuki Inoue," he began, "and I'm 19 years old. You're Azusa Miura, aged 21, right?"

Azusa nodded. "Yes, that's right. Um, how did you know my age?"

"I stalk you?" Toshiyuki suggested with a wink. "Kidding. I watched an interview with you one time. You said you were 21 years old."

Azusa nodded. "Right. So, can I have my frozen yogurt now?"

"Right, right! This way, please...watch your step!"

Azusa was already at the frozen yogurt stand when Noboru came back out. "I'm back, Azusa-san...hey...Azusa-san...?"

"Have you ever had to drop out of a concert because you were too scared?" Toshiyuki asked Azusa while they sat eating their frozen yogurt.

"No, I don't get stage fright. But I do get sick. And lost. I get lost a lot," Azusa answered.

Toshiyuki laughed. "You're cute," he stated simply.

"Why, thank you," Azusa giggled.

Toshiyuki leaned back in his chair. "You're lucky. I really like to sing, but whenever I try to go on a stage and do it, I freeze up."

Azusa cocked her head. "Well...that's normal when you don't do it for a living. You learn to get over it when you're forced into it," she admitted.

Toshiyuki smiled. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Hey, I'm gonna go get some napkins, OK?"

"Alright, thank you," Azusa said. Someone else walked up behind her.

"You know, Miura-san, if you're looking for your agency, it's that way," they said.

Azusa turned. The man in front of her had short, shaggy silver hair and glasses. "Oh...really? Thank you, I've been trying to get back..."

"Oh, well, I just came from that direction. I overheard you talking to that other boy and figured I'd help you out," he said.

"Where did you say it was again?"

"That way. East."

"Oh. Right. Well, I'm Azusa Miura. Thank you for the help."

"I'm Akira Suzuki. It was my pleasure."

Azusa stood and took her frozen yogurt. "East...OK. I'd better get going," she reminded herself.

"Do you want a guide?" Akira offered.

"That would be wonderful," Azusa said gratefully.

Akira nodded. "Right this way, Miura-san."

Azusa smiled and followed Akira off, forgetting about the two boys behind her, and about Akira too when the time came for them to part. But the three never forgot about her, and a new love slowly began to blossom.


	3. Chihaya Finds a Friend

Chihaya Kisaragi descended the stairs at the karaoke bar she'd been singing at. There were no jobs today, and the solemn songstress had been in great need of a place to sing. She had found herself at the karaoke bar she used to like to sing at before she turned famous, and had just finished her last song of the night. She was reluctant to return home, so she settled with simply sitting down at an empty table and listening to other people talk.

She didn't notice the young boy staring at her until he knocked over his coffee at the table behind her.

"Dang it..."

Chihaya turned. "Um...is everything alright?"

"Hm...? Oh...no. Yes. I meant yes. I definitely said yes right there." The boy straightened up, holding the coffee mug in his hand. "...I definitely shouldn't have drunk half this coffee."

Chihaya chuckled. "Um, I have extra napkins if you need them..." she offered.

"Thanks," the boy said gratefully, taking the napkins from Chihaya. Their fingers touched. Chihaya saw his cheeks grow red. "I'm Chihaya. Chihaya Kisaragi."

"I'm Madara," the boy said. "You sounded really good up there..."

"Thank you...well, I am an idol..."

"You're an idol?" Madara gasped. "Gyah...now I feel stupid. You probably think I'm a loser, don't you?" Chihaya opened her mouth to protest, but Madara cut her off. "What am I doing...here, want me to buy you a coffee? Sure you do. Alright." He waved down a waiter. "Hey waiter! I need a coffee!"

"That's sweet," Chihaya said, "but you really don't have to..."

Madara waved his hand at her. "Duh, yes I do. You're an idol. And idols don't buy their own coffee. It's a basic fact of life."

Chihaya smiled slightly. "I appreciate it," she said,

Madara nodded. "No problem. So...how are you?" he asked.

Chihaya raised an eyebrow. "Fine...and you?" she replied.

Madara shrugged. "I'm OK...more or less. Well, losers are never really totally fine. Unless they have girlfriends. Or parents. I have neither."

"That's terrible," Chihaya murmured.

"Eh, it's OK. Well, I mean, I hated my parents. But I do miss my brother. And my dog. And I want a girlfriend," he admitted. "But I'm just a little noob. It's alright. ."

Chihaya blinked. "I don't think you're a loser."

Madara looked up at her, startled. "You don't?"

"No."

"Oh. That's really cool. I'm going to go into this corner now and pretend you can't hear me celebrating."

"That's nice."

Madara stood slowly and crossed the room to a vacant corner and stood, facing the wall and cheering loudly.

Chihaya smiled and she shook her head slightly. "He seems cute," she muttered to herself. "He's got silver hair like Takane. Granted, it is a lot shorter and spikier than Takane's..."

"I've heard of her. Are you in 765 Pro?"

Chihaya spun around in her chair. "Oh...yes, I am," she responded.

The person who'd addressed her was tall and had short, shaggy black hair and brown eyes. Based on what she could see, Chihaya estimated that he was about eighteen. He sat down in the open chair next to her.

"I'm Kanaye Sato. And you are...Chihaya Kisaragi? I recognize you," he added.

Chihaya nodded. "That's me."

Kanaye watched as the waiter Madara had called to walked over and placed a mug on Chihaya's table. Then he poured her some coffee. "Anything else?" he asked.

Kanaye looked at Chihaya. "Do you like scones?" he wondered aloud. Chihaya nodded. "Then, I'll buy you a scone. What kind?"

"You really don't have to..."

"I want to."

"Then, blueberry."

Kanaye nodded. "Got it. One blueberry scone, please."

The waiter nodded and hustled away. Madara returned from his celebration to find the bill being paid by Kanaye and Chihaya away on important business at the agency. She'd left both him and Kanaye a small thank you note which included her cell phone number.


	4. Klutzes Need Love Too! Amami Haruka

Haruka Amami wandered the streets outside her agency. She'd been tasked with finding some chips for the celebration they were having in honor of Producer's birthday. Happily, she'd taken a wallet with a small sum, put it in her purse, and set out.

She knew it was going to be a bad day when she tripped down the stairs three seconds after leaving the room.

Sighing, Haruka paused to rub her aching ankles. "I guess I've been worse," she commented to herself, giggling. She continued her walk and tripped again. A couple of people offered to help her up or give her a handkerchief to clean her small scrapes, but Haruka brushed them off. _I'm fine. I've been worse, _she kept telling herself—but in reality, the small scrapes stung and felt like flames licking at her hands and knees.

She had finally reached the store when the pain became too much and she sat on a bench, examining the now-bleeding scrapes on her hands. While she was staring at them, her vision starting to blur, someone plopped a small, soft handkerchief on her left hand. Haruka looked up. A young-looking boy was gazing down at her.

"Those look pretty bad," he commented.

"Oh, well...I just tripped...it's no big deal," Haruka insisted, staring into the boy's bright, golden eyes.

He shook his head. "You're crying," he pointed out. Haruka quickly wiped her eyes. "That means it's bad."

"I trip a lot," Haruka began, "so this happens sometimes. Thank you."

The boy laughed. "You're clumsy?"

"Yes..."

"That's cute..."

"R-really?"

"Yep."

Haruka blushed. "Oh...well, thanks!" she cheered. "My name is Haruka Amami!"

The boy grinned. "I'm Kato. Kato Miyake," he introduced. Haruka smiled back and slowly started to dab at her wounds with the handkerchief Kato had given her. When she finished cleaning the wounds, she started to hand it back to Kato, but he wouldn't let her.

"Keep it," he insisted.

Haruka smiled wider. "OK. Thank you!"

Kato laughed. "You sure do thank people a lot," he said.

Haruka blushed. "Is that wrong?"

"Nah. It's cute. _You're _cute."

Her blush deepened. "Th-thank you...I mean..."

Kato laughed again. "Well, I've got to go home. See you around, maybe. Bye, Haruka!" Then he turned and walked away. Haruka watched him go. Then, after a moment, she stood and started heading back to the agency, blushing.

"I wonder if I'll ever see him again," she muttered to no one but herself. _Kato..._

While she was thinking about Kato and not focusing, she tripped. She let out a cry and was prepared to hit the ground and open her wounds all over again when she felt arms under her own. She fell against someone's chest. Slowly, she straightened herself. The arms didn't move from around her waist. Haruka blushed.

"U-um...thank you," she said gratefully. The boy who'd caught her nodded.

"No problem," he insisted. He dropped his arms from around Haruka's waist. Haruka saw him blush.

"Well, anyways...it's my own fault for not paying attention..." Haruka pointed out awkwardly. The boy brushed some dark brown hair from his face.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey...!"

"You said it first...!"

Haruka giggled. "That's true...but anyway, thanks for catching me," she repeated.

The boy blushed. "R-right. Um, I'm Ryuu Yoshida. And you're the idol Haruka Amami, aren't you?"

Haruka nodded. "Yes, that's me!" she said joyfully. "It's nice to meet you!"

"You too," Ryuu muttered. "Well...I'll see you around. Or maybe not. I mean, I'm not sure..." He trailed off. "You know what? Never mind. I gotta go." Then he hurried past Haruka and left. Haruka giggled.

_He seemed nice._

She hustled back to the agency, taking care not to trip. When she opened the doors, she was greeted by everyone and she relayed the events of the afternoon.

"But you know what?" she said, after she'd finished her story.

"Yeah?" Chihaya prompted.

"I forgot the chips."


	5. IT'S A DOGBOY! Ganaha Hibiki

"Ugyaa, what's takin' so long?" Hibiki Ganaha complained. "It's my last day on-set, for cryin' out loud! Ya think the director woulda started things by now."

"I heard he's busy talking to our new animal prep guy," one of the staff members commented.

"I've gotta new animal dude?" Hibiki repeated. "Hn...didn't know."

"Yeah, he signed up to help make these animals' coats shine! And all that other stuff," the staff member added.

"Well, y'know, as the star of this show, I'd like to meet 'im," Hibiki pouted.

"That can be arranged," the staff member noted. "Want me to get him after the director is done with him?"

"Well, duh!" Hibiki exclaimed. "I jus' said I wanna meet 'im!"

"Right, right...!" The staff member hurried off. Hibiki settled on a bench and propped her feet on a small box. She had almost fallen asleep when someone jostled her lightly.

"Hey, hey...wake up, yo! It is your last day of the season, y'know..."

"Yeah, yeah, hold yer horses...ugyaa, I'm sleepy..." Hibiki opened her eyes and sat up. There was a boy in front of her who she didn't recognize. "Who're you?"

"I'm Ichiro Higa. I flew in from Okinawa the other day to help out wit' the animals. They found me there, y'know."

"So you're the one who's lookin' after my pets now!" Hibiki gasped. "Well, I'm Hibiki Ganaha. Nice to meetcha!"

"Nice to meetcha too, Hibiki," Ichiro said, nodding. "Now c'mon. The show's 'bout to start."

Hibiki jumped up. "Right!"

During the filming, Hibiki could spot Ichiro caring for the animals that hadn't appeared yet out of the corner of her eye. She smiled. The rest of the show was done with lots of spirit, and when it was all finished, Inumi ran over to Ichiro, jumped on him, and tackled him to the floor. Ichiro laughed.

"I think she likes me," he commented.

Hibiki laughed. "No duh," she responded. "C'mon, Inumi...get offa him already..."

"I don't mind too much," Ichiro laughed. "I had a dog once. She used to do this all the time."

"What happened to 'er?" Hibiki asked.

"Car. Speedin'. BAM! And it was all over."

"Oh...aw, man...I'm sorry..."

"Eh, I've learned to cope without 'er...but I miss 'er a lot..." Ichiro smiled at Hibiki. "I used to teach 'er how to eat from plates an' stuff, and she would teach me how to fetch. I learned 'n awful lot 'bout bein' a dog from 'er."

Hibiki chuckled. "That sounds like fun. Wish Inumi'd teach me how to be a dog."

Inumi stepped off of Ichiro and he sat up and began stroking Inumi's back. "Yeah, she's a good girl. You gotta good dog, Hibiki."

Hibiki nodded triumphantly. "An' a good cat, a good flyin' squirrel, a good crocodile, a good bird, a good rabbit, a good horse...a good snake..."

Ichiro laughed again. "Ya sure do have 'n awful lotta pets, Hibiki," he commented.

Hibiki laughed back. "Yep!"

Ichiro stood. "Well, I gotta go now. Seeya around, Hibiki!"

"Maybe," Hibiki agreed. She and Ichiro fist-bumped before he hurried off. Hibiki folded her hands behind her head and stretched. Then she bounded away from the set. She hadn't gotten too far when she saw a small puppy darting across the street towards her. A boy was chasing it down. Hibiki got in the way of the puppy and scooped it from the sidewalk. "Gotcha!" she cheered.

The boy was panting when he reached her. "Aw, man...Hiro, don't do that..."

Hibiki held out the puppy to him. "Here ya go," she declared. "I take it this one's yours...?"

He nodded. "This is Hiro, and I'm Garo Tanaka. Nice to meet you."

"Name's Hibiki Ganaha," Hibiki announced. "I gotta dog too. 'Er name's Inumi."

Garo nodded. "Yeah, I feel like I've seen you before."

"Well, I've got a TV special, and I'm an idol."

"Oh. I didn't know you were an idol, but I've seen your show."

Hibiki nodded. "Cool beans, yo."

Garo cradled Hiro in his arms. "Hiro's always running away. I try to take him on walks, but I don't believe in leashes, so he always runs off..."

Hibiki chuckled. "Ya don't believe in leashes?"

"If you were a dog, or a cat, or even a rabbit, how would you like to be restrained on a rope?" Garo pouted. "I'd hate it."

Hibiki nodded. "Ugyaa, that's true...I'd hate bein' tied to a rope all the time...hey, I gotta get back to my agency. Bye, Garo."

"Oh...you're leaving?" Garo shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Well, um...if I were to drop by your agency one day, would I be able to see you again?"

"Probably," Hibiki said, shrugging. "Well, anyways...bye." Then she turned and walked off.

"Bye, Hibiki-san," Garo called after her. Something about his question made Hibiki feel like she should have said "see you soon" instead of "goodbye".


	6. The Great Iorichan Meets her Someone

"Hey...Producer, I told you to get me that orange juice forever ago," Iori Minase complained. Producer sighed.

"Well, sorry, but it is my birthday, you know. Shouldn't you let me off the hook just for today?" Iori sniffed indignantly.

"I guess I could," she muttered. "Anyway, I am tired of being cooped up in this place while we wait for that Makoto to get back with the chips. I'm going for a walk."

"Be careful," Producer warned. "Don't get lost."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm not Azusa," Iori snapped. "Ugh...uh, happy birthday, anyways. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes."

Iori had been walking for about five minutes when she saw him. He looked around her age, and he was a blonde boy with bright blue eyes. He was wearing a white suit and tie that looked a little too big on him.

And he was feeding ducks.

Iori approached him. Many of the ducks flew away. Some of them ignored her. One of them pecked at her toe, quacked loudly as if to ask for food, then eventually gave up and returned to where all the food was. Iori sat next to the boy.

"Iori Minase?"

Iori looked at him. "Yes, I'm Iori-chan."

"I've heard of you." He turned to her. "I've heard you sing. My family has your agency's concerts on at least one of our TVs whenever they're on."

"You have multiple TVs?" Iori gasped. "Me too!"

"Isn't being rich fun?" the boy asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course it is," Iori sniffed, flipping her hair. "Then, I take it your family is also rich."

"Indeed. My name is Isao Kimura," the boy said. "It's an honor to meet you, Iori-chan."

Iori nodded. "Yes. Yes it is."

Isao chuckled. "Would you like to try?" he offered, holding a handful of duck food out to Iori. Iori stared at it for a while. Then she sighed.

"I guess it can't hurt to try," she said, reaching for it. Before she could grab the food, another hand darted out and snatched it up.

Isao whirled to face the other person. It was another boy, with the same basic facial features as Isao, except for the fact that his eyes were light grey; almost silver. "Jirou-nii! You're always ruining things...Iori-chan was gonna try it...!"

The boy laughed. "Relax, Isao. I just want to give the ducks a bit of food." He walked in front of the bench and plopped down in between Iori and Isao. "Hi there, I'm Jirou Kimura. Isao here is my little brother."

Iori nodded. "I'm Iori Minase, super-rich idol star."

"Really now? Hn...you're cute," Jirou commented.

Iori flipped her hair again. "I know."

"Jirou-nii, move out of the way...I can't get the food to Iori-chan..." Isao complained.

"That's all? Give it here, I'll hand it over." Jirou reached over and grabbed the food from his brother's hand. Then he dropped it in Iori's hand. Iori tossed a little bit onto the ground. The ducks crowded around her. Iori giggled and tossed out more food. The ducks quacked and bit at the food until there was none left. Iori laughed.

"They really love this food, don't they?" she asked. "I've never fed ducks before. I thought they were just filthy creatures. But they're actually really cute."

"Aren't they?"

It was a voice that Iori hadn't yet heard. She turned. The newcomer was a boy with dark blue hair and green eyes. He took a piece of bread out of his pocket, ripped off a chunk, and tossed it on the ground. Chattering gleefully, the ducks forgot about the food Iori had tossed them and waddled over to the bread. Iori tried throwing the rest of her food closer to the ducks, but it was no use.

"They like that bread a lot," she commented.

"Raisin bread is their favorite. But I just brought banana bread today," the blue-haired boy announced. "Iori-chan."

Iori stood. "I'm getting recognized all over the place..."

"Sure you are. It's hard to miss that cute face," the boy said with a wink. Iori closed her eyes and nodded triumphantly.

"Yes, I am Iori Minase-chan, the cutest and richest idol at 765 Pro!" she said indignantly. "And you are...?"

"Atsushi Ono-kun, at your service, Iori-chan," the boy said, bowing.

Iori giggled. "You sure know how to make an introduction. Oh...OH NO! I-it's 3:30 already?! I need to get back to the agency! Of course, there's almost no point...that Makoto won't be back with the chips anyways. Everyone, it was nice to meet you—but not as nice as it was for you to meet me, I'm sure. Anyway, it's Producer's birthday and I have to go celebrate, so...farewell!" She curtsied slightly to Isao and Jirou, who bowed. Atsushi reached out and grabbed her hand before she could get very far.

"Until we meet again...Iori-chan." Gently, he leaned in and kissed her hand. Iori lifted her chin.

"Indeed, Atsushi-kun. Now, ta-ta...!" Quickly, she scurried away from the park and hustled back into the agency, only to find that her assumptions had been correct.

There were still no chips.


	7. Is One Too Much to Ask? Kikuchi Makoto

Makoto Kikuchi slid to the floor against the front doors of the agency. "One hundred twenty," she announced. "I counted one hundred twenty while I was running for my life. And I think I missed some of them."

"I take it you didn't get the chips?" Producer confirmed. Makoto shook her head.

"Just one," she muttered bitterly. "Just _one_ obsessive male fan who joins that crowd. Is that really too much to ask?!"

Producer sighed. "Look, do you want me to just go get the chips?"

"No way." Makoto stood slowly. The crowd of female fans had slowly started to dwindle. Only a couple of the more persistent ones were still banging at the doors. Makoto gave them an awkward smile and shrugged as if to say, "Some important business came up. Please go away. Sorry!"

Producer shook his head. "You're the third person I've sent out to get chips. It's my birthday, and all I want are some chips. I just want my chips, Makoto..."

"I'll get the chips," Makoto insisted. "As soon as they all go away."

One by one, the last girls wandered away from the agency. When Makoto could see that they were all gone, she pushed open the doors again.

"Why didn't you just go out and greet them?" Producer asked her. "They are your fans, after all."

"One of them tried to steal my shirt," Makoto snapped. "Do you really think I was going to go back out there? They just get more and more aggressive every day."

"Sorry," Producer said sympathetically. "But, you know...I do still want those chips."

Makoto waved her hand at him. "Yeah, yeah...I'll go get the chips. If I don't come back, blame my father."

Producer chuckled. "Alright, then. Good luck."

"Thank you, I needed that."

Makoto closed the doors behind her and sighed. She was about to turn around and start her walk to the store, and was in the process of putting on her over-sized hat as a disguise, when she heard the voice calling her name.

"Makoto-sama?"

_Not another one, _Makoto groaned in her mind. She smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, that's me..." She trailed off.

The person who'd spoken was a boy.

The boy blushed. "Um...I was waiting for you to come out..."

"Oh...well, I've been waiting for you to show up, so I guess we're even."

"You have...? Um, sorry..."

"Well, you sure took your sweet time."

The boy scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Ah...um, I guess I was just nervous...anyway, I was just wondering if I could get your autograph..."

Makoto giggled to herself. "Sure. Hey, what's your name?"

"Kenchi Nakamura."

"Nice to meet you."

Kenchi blushed again. "Y-yeah...you too..."

Makoto approached him. "So...you're a boy, right?" She reached out and took the pen and paper from Kenchi's hands.

"...Um, yes...unless my parents have been lying to me. But yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm a boy," he said.

Makoto giggled. "Just making sure."

Kenchi nodded. "I understand, I think..." He took the now-autographed paper from Makoto. Makoto smiled.

"It was nice meeting you. At last."

"I still don't quite understand that," Kenchi admitted. "You've been waiting for me...?"

Makoto shrugged. "Well, not you in particular. But a male fan, yes..."

Kenchi looked away. "Oh...well, that's me." Makoto giggled again.

"Gyaah...I've gotta go get those chips. Hey, I'll see you later, OK, Kenchi?" she said with a wink. Kenchi blushed even harder.

"R-right...um, goodbye...Makoto-sama..."

Makoto smiled at him one last time and walked off. She could almost feel Kenchi staring at her until she was gone.

She was so busy thinking about Kenchi that she tripped over herself on the way to That General Store that sold Producer's favorite chips. She was prepared to hit the ground, but she felt herself caught and lifted instead. She brushed herself off uncomfortably.

"Hey, thanks for that...I don't know why I'm so clumsy right now," she said, looking up at her "rescuer". The blue eyes that stared into hers seemed achingly familiar. "Well, um...see you later..."

"Wait a second," her "rescuer" insisted. "Makoto...right? Makoto Kikuchi?"

She paused. "Yeah..."

"It's me. Hokuto."

Makoto turned back around slowly. In an instant, her mind clicked and she suddenly realized why her rescuer had seemed so familiar.

"Right! I forgot your face for a second there," Makoto admitted.

Hokuto chuckled. "It's alright. I thought I recognized you."

Makoto nodded. "So, how are things?"

Hokuto shrugged. "Well, we've managed to find jobs...that's a good thing."

Makoto nodded again. "Good, good..."

Hokuto gazed at her for a moment before asking, "Are you busy?"

Makoto blinked. "Well, I have to go get chips from That General Store on the corner, but other then that, no..."

Hokuto turned towards the ice-cream shop behind him. "Want me to buy you ice-cream?"

Makoto blushed. "I-I guess...I mean, you don't have to..."

Hokuto shrugged. "Why not. What flavor?"

"Hm...do they have bubblegum?"

"Looks like it."

"Then I'll have lime, please."

Hokuto looked at her and chuckled again. "Good job being difficult. I'll see if they have it."

"Thanks," Makoto added.

Hokuto smiled and held up two fingers. "No problem. Ciao!"

Makoto smiled back and sat down at a table to wait. She'd been sitting down for about ten minutes when someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned. The person before her also somehow seemed familiar—short, light brown hair and green-hazel eyes.

"Are you Makoto Kikuchi?" the person asked. Their voice also seemed familiar to Makoto. She nodded. "I knew it was you! Do you remember me?"

Makoto opened her mouth to say something, but in the end, she closed it again and simply shook her head.

"Ryo Akizuki? Does that name sound familiar?"

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, I knew a...wait a second, Ryo?! Hey, it is you!" Makoto stood. "Long time no see, huh?"

Ryo smiled. "I knew you'd remember..."

"Sorry, I haven't been very good with remembering people lately...I forgot Hokuto earlier too," Makoto pointed out.

Ryo smiled warmly. "It's OK. You really have no memory, do you?"

Makoto cocked her head. "What's 'memory'?" she asked innocently.

Ryo looked at the ice-cream shop. "Um...a new flavor of ice-cream."

"Oh, really? I think I'll try some." Makoto looked over at Hokuto. "Hey, Hokuto! I changed my mind! I want memory instead!" she called. Hokuto looked at her quizzically.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Ryo laughed quietly. "You really haven't changed, Makoto..."

"You either," Makoto laughed. "It's good to see you again. Oh, hey, have you been in That General Store lately?"

Ryo nodded. "Ai and Eri asked me to get some chips for them, so I was just there. Did you know it's Ai's birthday in three days?"

"Really?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, we're having a party today," Ryo informed her.

Makoto smiled. "Tell her I said happy birthday. Did they have any Special Yummy Chip Things left by any chance?"

Ryo seemed to be thinking. "I think I got the last bag."

Makoto sighed, defeated. "Dang it...I needed to pick some up for Producer's birthday today..."

"Well, then..." Ryo lifted a bag of chips from the ground and handed it to Makoto.

"But what about Ai?" Makoto gasped, looking down at the bag in Ryo's extended hand.

Ryo shrugged. "I can get some more tomorrow; I don't think Ai will mind."

"You really don't have to..."

"Consider it a gift."

Makoto took the bag gratefully. "Thanks, Ryo..." She turned to the ice-cream stand. Hokuto was just finishing buying her ice-cream.

Ryo smiled. "Well, I have to go," he commented. Quickly, he leaned across and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you around, Makoto!" Then he turned, hurried off, and was gone in an instant. Makoto blushed and lifted a hand to her cheek. Hokuto returned with the ice-cream.

"Makoto, were you attacked by perverts or something?" he asked jokingly. "Your face is all red. Here, take this ice-cream."

"N-nothing's wrong!" Makoto insisted hastily. "A-anyways, thanks for the ice-cream..."

Hokuto shrugged. "No problem." He sat. "Are you going to sit?"

Makoto sat in the chair Hokuto was gesturing to and started to eat the ice-cream. Hokuto laid his hand on hers gently.

"Sorry it took a while. The line was long," he explained. "Makoto, your face just got even redder..."

"Hm?" Makoto turned to him. "Oh...w-well, I mean..."

"Oh, so you're blushing because I'm holding your hand? I guess this is kind of your first date, isn't it?" Hokuto asked cheekily.

"Am not!" Makoto pouted. "You're mean..."

Hokuto blinked. "At least I'm not a liar."

"Neither am I!"

"Right..."

Makoto stood and picked up the ice-cream in one hand. In the other hand, she held the bag of chips. "Look, I appreciate it and all, but I have to get back now. Bye, Hokuto..."

"Where did you get those chips?" Hokuto asked.

"From your mom. OK, bye."

"See you soon?"

Makoto turned back. Hokuto stood and winked. "Tomorrow, this same time? I'll buy you a pretzel."

Makoto blushed. "...maybe. If I'm free," she muttered awkwardly. Hokuto smiled.

"Good, then. Ciao!"

"Bye."

It was another fifteen minutes before Makoto made it back to the agency. Producer was by the door, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Where were you?" he asked worriedly. "I thought you might have gotten lost. I was worried."

"Relax, Producer. I'm fine," Makoto sniffed.

"Well, call me next time, or something. I thought your fans attacked you and stole your money or something. But, they'd probably rather steal your face, I guess..."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Makoto held up the bag. "Oh yeah, and I got the chips."


	8. The Sparkly Idol Finds Love! Hoshii Miki

"Miki is tired," Miki Hoshi yawned. "Miki wants to sleep."

"Well, you can sleep soon. But for now, you have lessons," Producer moaned. "Plus, it's my birthday and I finally got my chips. So can you at least stay awake for the party?"

"No promises," Miki giggled. Producer rolled his eyes.

"I might have gotten the chips, but I want soda. Should I go get it, or can you handle it?"

"Miki will get Honey's soda!" Miki cheered. "Leave it to Miki!"

Producer smiled. "Thanks, Miki. Don't get lost," he warned.

Miki nodded. "Got it. Miki will be right back." She stood from the EZ chair she'd been sitting on and stretched. Then she reached across, snatched Producer's wallet from his pocket, and bounded away. "Miki has no money!" she called over her shoulder. Producer shook his head.

"Now, if Miki were Honey's favorite soda...where would Miki be?" Miki muttered to herself, wandering the aisles of That General Store and searching for Special Yummy Soda Stuff, Producer's favorite soda. She could almost feel the fanboys around her staring. She giggled. _Why do boys like Miki so much? Oh yeah, because Miki is cute. And sparkly._

Suddenly, Miki felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned. "Miki?"

"What are you looking for?" asked the boy in front of her.

"Special Yummy Soda Stuff," Miki announced.

The boy stared at her for a moment. Then he picked her up, bridal style, and carted her over to the other side of the store. "Then, you'll want to be over here. I'm Fumio Itou. And what's your name?"

"Miki's name is Miki Hoshi," Miki said. "Will you please put Miki down so Miki can get Honey's soda?"

"...no. And who's 'Honey'? Aw man, you have a boyfriend?!"

"No, Honey is Producer. Miki loves Honey though. But Honey isn't Miki's boyfriend."

"Oh...what?"

"Miki is free."

"Ah. Got it."

Fumio lowered Miki to the ground and Miki opened the door to the refrigerator containing the soda. She reached in and grabbed it. Fumio took it from her, raced to the counter, and before Miki could say anything, the soda was back in her hands, already paid for.

"You're welcome," Fumio said proudly. "Do I get a prize for being wonderful?"

Miki grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scrawled something on it. Then she handed the paper to Fumio. "You get Miki's phone number," she stated. Fumio smiled.

"Anything else?"

Miki seemed to be thinking. "And you get a kiss," she said. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Then Miki bounded out of That General Store and started heading back to the agency.

She was almost there when someone walked out of A Random Store, a store on the way to the agency, and bumped into her. Miki let out a cry and dropped the soda, causing a small dent.

She spun around to face the one who'd bumped into her. "You jerk! Watch your step, please! You made Miki drop Honey's soda!"

The person blinked. "Sorry 'bout that. Hey, you Miki Hoshi?"

Miki nodded. "Yes. Miki is Miki Hoshi."

"Oh. Haven't seen ya lately. How ya been?"

Miki blinked. "Miki's been fine. Touma, is that you?"

The person nodded. "So ya recognized me," he commented.

Miki nodded again. She stared at Touma for a while. Then she slapped him, lifted the soda, and ran away. "That was for making Miki drop the soda!"

"Miki, hang on a second!" Touma called. "Sorry for bumpin' into ya. Want me to buy ya a new soda?"

Miki stopped running. She turned around. "No, but you can buy Miki frozen yogurt tomorrow. Miki will be at the frozen yogurt place at 5:00."

Touma smiled awkwardly. "Sure." Miki smiled back and turned around again.

"Miki will be waiting," she announced with a wink. Then she turned again and headed back to the agency. After about ten minutes, when the agency was so close Miki could see it, Miki decided she was too tired to take another step and located a bench. A boy was sitting on the bench so that Miki wouldn't be able to lie down, but she found no problem with letting his arm be her pillow. She sat beside him and smiled.

"Can Miki sit here?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

The boy blinked and blushed. "S-sure, if you want..."

Miki closed her eyes and smiled wider. "Thank you. But Miki is tired. Can Miki sleep here?" she asked him.

The boy blushed harder. "If you must," he muttered uncomfortably.

"Thank you. Miki will sleep now," she said, leaning on the boy's shoulder. She could almost feel him blushing even harder. "You probably figured out Miki's name by now, but what is your name?"

"Haru," the boy said quietly. He shifted. "I'm Haru Sasaki."

Miki giggled. "Nice to meet you. Miki is going to sleep now."

"Your agency is right there," Haru commented after a while. "Would you...should I carry you there?"

"Could you?" Miki pleaded sweetly. Haru blushed.

"I guess," he muttered. Gently, he scooped Miki from the bench and carted her to the agency. Producer opened the doors.

"Is she asleep?" he asked Haru. Haru nodded.

"But she managed to hold on to this soda," he said. Producer grinned.

"Hey, it's the right kind too! Thanks, Miki!" he said gleefully. "Here, I'll take her now. Thanks."

Haru nodded again and passed Miki to Producer.

She was still gripping the soda in her hands.


	9. Glasses can be Hot! Akizuki Ritsuko

"Are you serious, Producer?!" Ritsuko Akizuki complained to her co-worker. "Look, Makoto got you chips. Do you have to be so picky?"

"The chips Makoto got were Special Yummy Chip Things. I wanted Special Yummy Chip STUFF," Producer muttered. "The Chip Things are disgusting and taste like tar. The Chip Stuff is delicious and tastes like flattened pieces of heaven. I just want my perfect chips, Ritsuko..."

Ritsuko sighed and sat next to him. "I get it, I guess. But why don't you just send Takane for the chips instead of me?"

Producer blinked. "Well, maybe because I think you're a lot more reliable then Takane. No offence to her, or anything."

Ritsuko sighed. "Fine. I'll get the chips. But first, I want to sit here for a little while; I'm tired," she added.

"Yeah. Producing is hard work, huh?"

"And being an idol on the side is even harder. Those girls are such a handful!"

"Even so," Producer began, smiling, "even so I'm glad I work with them." He turned to Ritsuko. "I'm glad I work with you, too."

Ritsuko blushed. "Th-thanks," she muttered uncomfortably. "Well, I think I'll go get the chips now."

"Be careful. Stay safe," Producer warned. Ritsuko nodded.

"I will," she promised, standing. Quickly, she hustled downstairs and out the door.

She was in the process of walking into That General Store when the door was pushed open with more force than Ritsuko was pulling with and it hit her in the face. She let out a cry.

"Gyah…I knew there was someone there! I need glasses…" The boy who'd slammed the door in her face trailed off uncomfortably. "Oh…your glasses are broken. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Ritsuko insisted. "Ah…I can't see…"

"Ah, man…" the boy muttered. "I'm real sorry. Hey, my name's Akio Suzuki. I think you're Ritsuko Akizuki, right?"

Ritsuko nodded. "Yes, I'm Ritsuko Akizuki. I'm surprised I was recognized."

"Well, you're kinda hard to miss…" Akio murmured. "Oh…sorry. Hey, I'll go buy you whatever you need. What are you looking for?"

"Special Yummy Chips."

"Things, or Stuff? Or Something?"

"I think…" Ritsuko trailed off. Suddenly she couldn't remember. "I think it was the Something."

"Got it. Be right back." Akio turned and headed inside. He returned a minute later holding the Special Yummy Chip Something. "I'll walk you home," he offered. "It's dangerous to be walking alone when your glasses are broken."

Ritsuko blushed. "Thank you," she said. Akio took her hand and together, they returned to the agency. Producer opened the door.

"Oh…Ritsuko, you're back. Who's this?" he asked, looking Akio up and down. Ritsuko thought she detected a hint of jealousy in his gaze.

"This is Akio," she announced. "I have the chips." She handed the bag over. Producer took one look and dropped his face in his hand.

"Producer?!" Ritsuko gasped. "Ah…what did I do?"

"Ritsuko," Producer began solemnly. "Those are the wrong chips."


	10. The Eye of the Beholder! Shijou Takane

Takane Shijou yawned quietly. "You want me to fetch chips?"

"Yes, please, Takane," Producer begged. "Everyone else has let me down. Please just get the chips."

"I shall," Takane said with dignity. "The Special Yummy Chip…Stuff?"

"Yes, yes!" Producer exclaimed gleefully. "That's the ones! Now mush, Female! Mush! And fetch me my precious delicious chips!"

Takane chuckled lightly. "Yes, sir," she recited, standing. "I shall fetch your chips and return them to you quickly. Woof."

Producer laughed. "Good girl," he praised. "Now go."

Takane walked down the stairs and pushed open the door, letting it close on its own. She strolled towards That General Store. When she reached the place and selected the chips, she went to the counter to check out. The person working the register was a young man with bright, crystal-blue eyes and ebony black hair. He gazed at her for a while. Takane laid the bag of chips on the counter.

"Please ring these up for me," she demanded. The boy blinked.

"Sure," he muttered. "You an idol? I recognize that face."

"Yes," Takane answered. "I am an idol."

"Miki…right?"

"Miki is my group member. My co-worker, if you please. I'm Takane Shijou."

"Ah," the boy breathed, taking the chips. He took the price gun and "shot" the chips. "Five ninety-nine," he announced. Takane reached into her wallet and pulled out five dollars.

"Oh dear," she mumbled. "This is all I have."

"I'll put it on discount," the boy said, shrugging. "Since you're an idol."

"Thank you," Takane said gratefully, handing him the bill. "What is your name?"

"Kazuki," the boy replied. "Kazuki Kobayoshi."

"Pleasure to meet you," Takane said. "I must take my leave now. Thank you again for the discount."

"No problem."

Takane took the chips and was on her way home when she suddenly realized that she'd taken a wrong turn and was now in a dark alleyway.

"This would be the perfect place for some muggers to attack," she commented.

"You're darn right, Honey."

Takane whirled around. In front of her were five sneering, snarling men. She took a step back and found that she was against the wall.

_Oh dear…now what? _she wondered.

One of the men stepped forward. "Hand over your money, and there won't be any problems, Honey," he hissed.

"I don't have any money," Takane insisted honestly.

"That's a cute excuse. Now hand it over."

"Really though, I just spent all my money on these chips."

"Cool. Give me your wallet."

"No…"

The man reached out and grabbed her arm. "I'm not playing games, here!" he snapped, the others closing in. "Now give me your wallet!"

Takane twisted away from the wall and backed him up so that his arm was over her shoulder and she bent and flipped him over her back.

"No thank you," she said blankly.

"Impressive," came an unfamiliar voice. Two young men jumped from the roof of the building beside Takane.

"I thought we'd have to step in," said the boy who hadn't yet spoken.

"But you were capable of handling things, it looks like," the first boy added.

Takane nodded. "Yes, I was-" She was cut off when one of the men ran over and snatched the chips, then ran away.

"Hey!" the second boy snapped. "Come back with those!"

Takane shrugged. "Someone else can get them for Producer later, so it's OK. Although I really did spend all my money on them."

The boys shrugged. "Well, I'm Eiji, and this is Hayate. We're the Yamamoto brothers," the first one said. He stepped closer to her, his brother following, and Takane saw that they were almost identical—same facial features and dark brown hair. The difference was that Eiji's eyes were gold and Hayate's were silver.

"Well, anyway…I should go. Farewell," Takane announced, turning and strolling away.

"See you soon!" both brothers called behind her.

Takane returned to the agency. "Producer, the chips were stolen and I have no money," she called.

"What?! Oh, come ON! I want my chips!"


	11. High Touch! Takatsuki Yayoi

"I'm bored!" Yayoi Takatsuki announced. "I wish Iori-chan were here, but she's with the others in Ryuugu Komachi, so now I'm bored."

"Go for a walk," Makoto suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, Yayoichii! Walks are fun!" Ami and Mami chanted.

Yayoi smiled. "OK! I'm going for a walk!" she called.

"Don't take too long," Producer responded. Yayoi nodded.

"I won't," she insisted, standing and bouncing out the door. She heard Producer talking to the others behind her.

"Makoto, will you go get my chips?"

"Again?! Do you want them to eat me?"

"Fine, then take Yukiho!"

"I-I'll go with you, Makoto-chan…"

"Fine…I'll go…"

Yayoi exited the building and managed to arrive at the park she'd heard Iori talk about. She found a nice, shaded spot beneath a maple tree and settled down. She closed her eyes.

She didn't notice that she'd fallen asleep until someone shook her gently.

"Hey, Yayoi-chan…wake up…"

Blinking the sleepiness from her eyes, Yayoi yawned and stretched. "Did I…did I fall asleep?"

"Yep," the person who'd woken her said. "Shouldn't you be at the agency?"

"I got bored," Yayoi admitted, turning. "Hey, who are you…oh! Shouta-chan!"

Shouta grinned. "Uh-huh! I saw you here and it was getting kinda late, so I woke you up."

"Thanks! High touch!" Yayoi cheered. Laughing, Shouta gave her a high-five. "You mentioned that it was getting late. How late?"

"Like, 5:30 late."

"Ah…! I-I shouldn't have been out so long…"

Shouta stood. Yayoi rose to her feet as well. "Are you going to be OK getting home by yourself?" Shouta asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea where to go," Yayoi huffed.

"Neither do I," Shouta laughed. "I'm not sure where 765 Pro is in relation to this place."

"So how do I get home?" Yayoi blurted.

"I dunno," Shouta said, shrugging. "But I'll wander around with you until we find it, if you like."

"I know where 765 is."

Confused, Yayoi looked around. "Hello?"

"I know where your agency is," the voice repeated. "I can show you."

"Where are you?"

"Found him." Shouta raised a finger and pointed to the lower branches of the maple. Crouched in the branches was a young looking boy with reddish-brown hair and green eyes. He leapt down from the tree and landed lightly beside Yayoi. Yayoi squeaked.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry," the boy said. "I'm Yoshi Wakabayashi."

"I'm Yayoi Takatsuki," Yayoi announced. "Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, you too, Yayoi-chan!" Yoshi said sweetly. "I can call you that, right? Yayoi-chan?"

"Sure! Can I call you Yoshi-kun?"

"If you want to. So, 765 Pro is over yonder."

"Um…what does yonder mean?"

Yoshi laughed. "I don't know," he admitted.

Yayoi laughed back. "OK, can you please show me the way?"

Yoshi nodded. "Sure."

"Want me to come with you?" Shouta asked uncomfortably. Yayoi turned to him.

"No, I'm sure Yoshi-kun can handle it," she said brightly. "I mean, you can come if you want."

"Oh, that's OK, I guess," Shouta said. "Can I come say 'hi' tomorrow? I'll stop by the agency."

"Sounds great! High touch!" Yayoi cheered. Shouta reached out and gave her another high five. Then, grabbing her hand, Yoshi started to lead her away.

"It's right this way."

"You know, I've been out so long…I should have just gone and gotten Producer-san's chips."

"…what?"

"Never mind."


	12. The Sky's the Limit! Hagiwara Yukiho

"I can't believe I stole Ryo's chips for nothing," Makoto commented to her friend, Yukiho Hagiwara. Yukiho frowned.

"Producer-san is picky..." Yukiho mumbled. She covered her mouth. "W-what am I saying? Excuse my rudeness...!"

Makoto giggled. "Yukiho, you're adorable," she stated.

"Th-thank you..."

Makoto groaned. "But you know, we still have to get the chips..."

"Why didn't Takane-san get them, again?"

"She got attacked by muggers."

"Oh yeah..." Yukiho stopped walking. "Wh-what if we get attacked by muggers?!"

Makoto shrugged. "I'll kill them...?"

"With what?"

"Your face."

"REALLY?!"

"NO! I was kidding!"

Yukiho sighed. "Don't scare me like that, Makoto-chan..."

Makoto laughed nervously. "Sorry..."

Yukiho started walking again. "Do you think the owner of the store is a man with a dog?"

Makoto looked at her. "Sure he is. He's a huge man, with a giant pit-bull guarding the entrance..."

"MAKOTO-CHAN...!"

"I'm kidding! Sorry!"

Yukiho frowned. "You're so cruel, Makoto-chan..."

Makoto smiled. "Sorry, Yukiho. We'll be there in a second. The manager is a guy, but there aren't any dogs."

"I-I don't like men..." Yukiho whimpered.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Yukiho was looking at the clouds and was in a bit of a daze when she heard a voice.

"Oh hey, you guys are idols, aren't you?"

Yukiho turned away from the clouds and sought out the person who'd called out to them. When she found the person, she squeaked and burrowed into Makoto.

The person was a boy.

Makoto waved to him. "Yeah, we're idols. You recognized us?" she asked.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I recognized your faces."

Makoto giggled. "You recognize my face?"

"Yup! I mean, it'd be hard to miss such a handsome face..."

Makoto's smile faded. Yukiho giggled slightly into her arm.

"Yukiho. I don't like him," she hissed through clenched teeth. "He's a jerk..."

"Sorry," the boy said sheepishly. "I felt like teasing an idol. Actually, I think you're really pretty!"

Makoto shoved Yukiho off her arm and flung herself at the boy. Yukiho fell to the ground with a cry.

"I CHANGED MY MIND! I LOVE HIM! YUKIHO, WILL YOU MARRY HIM FOR ME SO THAT I CAN SEE HIM ALL THE TIME?!"

"M-marry?" Yukiho stammered, rising to her feet and rubbing her thigh. "I don't want to get married! If you love him so much, then why don't you marry him, Makoto-chan?!"

"Because, I'm already going to get married to Kenchi, Ryo, and Hokuto one day. I can't have four husbands. That would be weird. Please just marry him," Makoto pouted, clinging to the boy's arm.

"I-I think you're pretty too," he commented awkwardly, blushing, and smiling at Yukiho.

Yukiho blushed and looked away. "Thank you..."

"I'm Sora," the boy introduced. "Um...could you get your friend off of me? I can't buy you guys ice-cream if she's clinging to me..."

"Your name means sky..." Yukiho muttered. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah, my name means sky because I can...fly. Duh," he said, closing his eyes and nodding.

Makoto leaned away from him and slapped him quickly, then burrowed into his arm again.

"No one says 'duh' to my fragile little Yukiho but me! She's like a flower! And you can't just trample her with your cruel words!"

Sora looked at her. "OK...your friend has a...hand...that is a...vital body part...yeah..."

"Yeah, that's right! And I have a foot too! And a knee! Can you see where this is going?"

"Yes...sir...?"

"What...?!"

"I said ma'am...that's what I said. I definitely said ma'am."

Yukiho frowned. "Makoto-chan, don't slap him...i-it's OK...S-Sora..."

Sora smiled. "Thanks. Now, let me buy you some ice-cream!"

"Kay!"

Sora looked over his shoulder at Yukiho. "Are you coming?"

Yukiho nodded slowly. "Y-yeah," she muttered. She trotted behind them.

"I can't believe I'm buying 765 Pro idols ice-cream," Sora commented. "I mean, you guys are like royalty..."

Makoto brightened even more. "Why, thank you," she said happily. "Hear that, Yukiho? I'm a princess!"

Sora shrugged. "Well, the first time I saw you...I thought you were the prince."

"...wait, what?"

"Um...when I first saw you guys. I thought you were the prince. And Yukiho-chan was the princess..."

"Aw, COME ON! I have a foot! Do you see where this is going? Why are you so mean to me?!"

"I mean when I first saw you, you were dressed like a prince! Please don't hurt me again...!"

Yukiho giggled slightly. _Sora seems so nice...he isn't like other men..._

Makoto sighed. "See, Yukiho? He's mean to me. That's why YOU have to marry him," she said bluntly.

Yukiho stumbled backwards. "I-I can't just get married...!" she stammered.

Sora smiled warmly. "I think she means later on...but that's still weird, Makoto-san..."

Yukiho nodded slowly. "O-OK...well, I think I'll just get my ice-cream now..."

"You mean, you'll let me get your ice-cream, Ohime-chan?"

Yukiho stopped walking. Sora closed his eyes and smiled.

"It's OK if I call you that, right? Ohime-chan?"

Yukiho blinked. Finally, she smiled awkwardly. "Y-yes...I suppose it's OK...I mean, if you want to. Thank you," she said gratefully.

Sora walked over to her. Yukiho backed away. Sora frowned. "Ohime-chan, the ice-cream place is this way...can I walk next to you?" he asked.

Yukiho hesitated, but finally, she nodded and walked up next to Sora. They reached the ice-cream place and Makoto and Yukiho sat down at a table.

"This is the second time today that a boy has treated me to ice-cream," Makoto said proudly. "These chips are good luck!"

Yukiho smiled. "Oh...well, that's wonderful for you...wait, Makoto-chan! We forgot the chips!"

Makoto leaned back in her chair. "Relax, Yukiho. We'll get ice-cream with Sora first, and then we'll get the chips."

Yukiho frowned. "OK, fine," she agreed.

Makoto turned in her chair slightly. "Ah...snap, it looks like someone is recognizing us...I should probably run."

"Why?"

"She's a female fan. AND SHE'S CARRYING A POCKETKINFE."

"O-oh...well, what do I do, then?!"

"Just stick with Sora! OK, gotta go!" Makoto exclaimed. She stood and darted off. The fan and her friends chased after her, giggling gleefully and cheering her name. Yukiho shrunk into her chair.

_Stick with Sora? He's a man! I can't just... _

Yukiho finally sat up. "S-Sora-kun? Is something wrong? You're taking a long time..."

Sora turned to her. "Sorry, Ohime-chan. The line is long," he explained. Then he faced away again. Yukiho was busy looking at the clouds again when another boy sat across from her in the seat that had previously been occupied by Makoto.

"Can I sit here?" the boy asked. Yukiho jumped, startled. "Thanks! My name is Shin Watanabe. And you're Yukiho Hagiwara, right? I listen to you sing all the time. I'm a huge fan...!"

Yukiho blushed and she shrunk more into her chair. "Th-thank you..."

"You're welcome! Hey, did you come here to get some ice-cream? I love ice-cream. My favorite flavor is raspberry...what about you?"

"Um...I like...coconut..."

"I love coconut! What about pineapple? Do you like pineapple? I love pineapple; I'm really just all around tropical...heh heh..." Shin stopped talking. "Hagiwara-san? I'm annoying you, aren't I...?"

Yukiho shook her head. "No...you're OK..." she insisted.

"Good! Well, like I said, I'm Shin, and I love coconut...and I really love to play ping-pong...we should play ping-pong some time! I love ping-pong! Once I played a match with my cousin for two hours straight! Oh, that's my mom. I'd better go. Bye, Hagiwara-san!" Suddenly, Shin stood, kissed Yukiho's cheek, and ran off without another word. Yukiho turned bright red. The last thing she heard was Makoto's voice before she passed out.

"Hey, Yukiho...I escaped the fan, and I have the chips now, so we can go ba—Yukiho? Why are you on the floor? Yukiho?"


	13. A Date for the Twins! Futami Twins

"Hikachi sent me a text," Mami announced to her twin sister, Ami. "He said that he and Hikarin want to see us again at the park. Wanna go?"  
"Of course I do. I really wanted to see Hikarin again," Ami admitted.

"Then let's go!" both twins cheered at once. Laughing, they linked arms and skipped out the door.

"We're going to the park, Nii-chan!" Ami called. She stopped by the room where Producer was partying with the idols. He was currently engaged in smothering Makoto in hugs.

"YOU DID IT! YOU GOT THE CHIPS! GOOD GIRL, GOOD GIRL! I LOVE YOU!"

"PRODUCER! That's creepy! Let me go already!"

"Nii-chan has a chip fetish," Ami whispered to her sister.

"Yeah, yeah! I know!" Mami snatched Ami's arm and started running again. They had almost reached the park when someone covered their eyes.

"Guess who," two voices chorused.

"George Washington?" Mami asked.

"Er, no…"

"Ricchan!" Ami chimed.

"Definitely not…"

"Hikachi?"

"And Hikarin?"

"Bingo!" the voices exclaimed. The two stepped out in front of Ami and Mami, uncovering their eyes.

"So you came?" Hikaru asked.

"No, we stayed home," Ami said nonchalantly. "Duh…"

"Right, sorry," Hikaru laughed. "So, wanna go for a walk?"

"Sounds good!" Ami cheered. She linked arms with Hikari and they skipped off. Hikaru held his hand out to Mami. She took it. Blushing slightly, Mami walked with Hikaru after their younger twins.

"So, Mami-chan…you guys are 13, right?" Hikaru asked. "Hikari and I are 14, so you two are a year younger."

"That's true," Mami commented.

"What's your favorite food?" Hikari was asking Ami up ahead. "Let's start with that."

"Pudding! And cookies, and cake, and…" Ami trailed off and giggled. "All that sweet stuff."

"And favorite color?"

"Yellow!" both Ami and Mami shouted. Hikaru laughed.

"What about you two?" Mami asked.

"My favorite food is curry ramen, but Hikaru likes miso ramen more," Hikari answered.

"And our favorite color is blue," Hikaru added. "There's the place. Hikari, go get the picnic basket."

"Got it!" Hikari ran behind one of the trees and emerged a second later with a small wicker basket. "Do you guys happen to like takoyaki?"

"Of course!" Ami and Mami exclaimed.

"Good, because that's what we're eating."

"Yay!" Ami cheered. Mami settled beside Hikaru and waited for Hikari to finish doling out the allotted lunches. When he'd finished, Hikari found a spot next to Ami and started to eat.

"So Hikarin, what's your favorite animal?" Ami asked out of curiosity.

"Walrus," Hikari announced.

"I like giraffes," Hikaru added.

"Monkey!" Ami and Mami cried at once.

"Monkeys are adorable!" Hikari shouted.

"I like giraffes..." Hikaru repeated quietly.

"Giraffes are cute," Mami agreed. "But monkeys are the best!"

"No way! Walruses are way funnier than monkeys!" Hikari retorted.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Oh yeah?" Laughing, Hikari grabbed a sweet bun out of the basket and threw it at Ami, hitting her square in the chest.

"Oh, you're going to regret doing that!" Ami insisted, grabbing a takoyaki and flinging it at Hikari. Hikaru grabbed the takoyaki out of the air and threw it at Mami. Mami moved aside, picked up her bottle of fruit juice, and dumped it on Hikaru. Hikaru stood and flung a sweet bun at Mami, and for the rest of the time, the pairs of twins flung things back and forth in a massive food fight. Ami and Mami walked away dirty, laughing, and wishing for the day when they would be able to see the two again.


End file.
